Princess Diaries: CRAZY FOR THIS GIRL
by tortu87
Summary: LAST CHAPTER!
1. Liar Liar

1 Sunday, December 10th, At the Plaza  
  
2  
  
3 So I'm just sitting here, in an empty hotel room. Since Mom is somewhere in Mexico with Mr.G or my new step dad, my real dad forced me to stay here. I was acting all cool saying how i'd be fine alone at the loft, but NO, a princess can never stay alone.  
  
Unfortunately, that is not my only problem. Apart from being a flat- chested-giant-princess, who will someday be the ruler of Genovia, I have a boyfriend. You might think it's a good thing...but oh you are so wrong. You think you got it, but you've got noooo idea. First of all, when I said I'd go out with Kenny, I didn't even mean it and I know it's horrible that I've been going out with him for almost two weeks when I feel NOTHING for him. Every time he touches me, I close my eyes and think of someone else...frankly, a very special someone else. The first time he kissed me (luckily not frenched) my foot didn't even pop...it didn't even move an inch. The thing is, its good to have someone who you know you can go out on weekends , its good to know you won't be alone. But now, we're like one item, you can't invite Mia without Kenny....it's like a 2 in 1 deal. The winter dance is coming up, and I will obviously go with Kenny and spend a good time...though it'll probably will be nothing like the Cultural Diversity dance. Yes, Josh was horrible and everything but Michael.....he was just perfect. The good thing about this stupid dance coming up is that Michael's band I playing and i'll be able to just stare at him and it'll be normal since he is performing....Lily is still going out with Boris (who stills breathes through his mouth AND wears his sweater inside his pant) Apart from that... everything is cool...grandmere is sick so there'll be no lessons for like a week yes! 


	2. G&T

Monday, December 11th, G &T  
  
OMG! You won't imagine what happened today at lunch. So I was sitting at lunch next to Kenny and Lily, eating my salad...normal stuff. I was totally daydreaming and Kenny wouldn't stop talking to me.  
  
¨Yeah so we could go see this really cool movie saturday" he said  
  
"sure" BUT PLEASE NO Chinese anime INVOLVED (I thought)  
  
¨There's this new dragon ball z movie  
  
¨sure¨ NOOOOO  
  
"Mia, are u listening to me?¨  
  
"sure¨  
  
" Do you even care or realice that we're going out, that we have a relationship?"  
  
" sure" and here is when Lars started cracking up...I don't think he likes kenny... we go to too many anime crap. "Oh my go, did I say that out loud?"  
  
This is when Kenny left and five minuets later told me  
  
" Mia I really care about you but I just don't think you care bout me... maybe we should take some time"  
  
" Sure" That really pissed him off  
  
You probably think I should be heart broken or maybe at the zoo. Honestly, I'm not....I could care less. I'm actually happy I'm single again (kinda) and I can't stop noticing that Michael keeps staring at me.  
  
Tina H.B. tried to be nice to me since I broke up and everything...but I couldn't feel more relieved.  
  
I should go now and ask Michael to help me with my algebra....and maybe he's knee will touch mine...yeah right... what can I say, dreaming is free. 


	3. Home Sweet home

So I'm finally home...YES! I am so glad that I'm home. Mom got back this afternoon. Fat Louie was so excited...I think that he didn't get along with grandmere's dog. So anyway, mom has this awesome tan and Mr. G looks younger, guess he had fun. Today during G&T Michael was acting extremely odd. First of all, he couldn't stop smiling (he had that face every guy has after watching one of Brittany's videos) and he didn't get mad at me after I did all my math problems wrong. Five minuets before the bell rang he said:  
  
M: So I heard u and Kenny broke up..... (he was REALLY smiling when he said this)  
  
A: yeah.... guess it wasn't meant to be....and why are you smiling anyway? (Michael blushed)  
  
M: Nothin....  
  
A: ok...  
  
M: So, my band is playing at the winter dance next week...  
  
A: really? That's awesome... guess you being able to play the guitar isn't a secret anymore  
  
M: Yeah...we have a couple new songs and we're also gonna play "Tall Drink of water"  
  
A: Wow then I guess I'll have to go  
  
M: Yeah and maybe after I'm done playing we could......  
  
A: Yes?????  
  
BELL RINGS  
  
M: got to go  
  
And yes, he didn't say what we could do and I'm dyeing to know what it was! It was probably something really lame like, "You can take my guitar home" or something...... I dunno why I'm making such a big deal bout this... I just sounded like he was gonna ask me to the dance... nah, no way...  
  
Gotta go...grandmere got here and is screaming her head off at mom cause she eloped... 


	4. Bows and Squirrels

*I read everybody's reviews and decided to change chapter three and remove that last word. You're right, it was more like something I would use. If anybody is interested in reading some parts from book 3 you should check out seventeen.com  
  
Tuesday December 12  
  
Algebra  
  
This is so unfair! It's Mr.G's first day back and, even though he is my stepfather, he said I should start staying after school again. So long to my carefree week! I should be studying for my Algebra final but Mr.G knows no one is. Teachers can be so naive sometimes… Lilly says that we don't spend enough time together, so after Mr.G's help sessions I'm gonna go with her to central park where we are shooting this documentary for "Lilly Tells It Like It Is" were we are pretending to be squirrels. We're gonna show how people really treat this poor animals. Mr.G is coming over, gtg  
  
Later Tuesday  
  
Home  
  
God did I have fun today! First of all during G&T, I was sitting next to Michael and he was helping me out. Just as he was saying "No, not like that Mia. You'll never get the area that way." Boris played his new Mozart song for like the 30th time. Lars suddenly said " That's it, He's driving me insane." Before you could even blink, he took Boris from the side, shoved him into the supply closet and used his bow to lock the door. Everybody just stared blankly at Lars. He just shrugged and went back to his post next to the door. Michael and I just started laughing so hard. It felt so right to laugh with him… anyway, after school Lilly and I went to Central Park and after half and hour of climbing trees a policeman started chasing us saying that we should stay away from the trees. It was so funny… Almost as good as running away from Norman. Around five, Lars and I took Lilly back to her house 'cause she had to edit the tape. Now I'm alone and its kinda weird having Mr.G around ALL the time…I'll definitely get used to the drum set and foozball table though… 


	5. Secret Snowflake

Wednesday December 13  
  
French Class  
  
The dance is only in 8 days and I'm the only freak without a date. Tina is going with Dave Farouq and lilly is obviously going with Boris. As if my life wasn't bad enough as it is right now, I have to worry about getting a date. And its not like the guy who i want is gonna ask me. On top of that this morning during homeroom they told us that the school wanted to get students to interact with one another so they're organizing this secret snowflake thing. It's basically a secret Santa but EVERYBODY in the entire school is participating. What if I get Josh? Or even worse, LANA!??! Lilly said that I shouldn't freak since I didn't even get my person yet. Of course, why should she worry? It's not like if she wouldn't have the nerve to give Lana something horrible like a bag full of pennies. I so wish I could move to iceland and spend my days just eating and sleeping. There gonna tell us who are secret snowflake during G&T. I think I'll just cut class…  
  
Home  
  
I can't believe my luck! Well, first of all, Lars didn't let me cut class; having a bodyguard can really suck. On the bright side, I got to see Michael, and he looked especially hot today. After all, my secret snowflake turned out to be Tina. Now I only have to think of something really good to get her. Which if you think about it isn't that easy since she can get anything she wants. Michael acted really weird for the rest of the class. Even when I got every problem wrong he didn't say anything. He looked disappointed. He probably got me as a secret snowflake haha. Anyway, we're supposed reveal who we are on Friday, at noon. I'll probably won't be able to keep my mouth shut and tell Tina earlier. Gtg finish my algebra hw.  
  
Things to do:  
  
Buy Q-tips  
  
Stop dreaming about MM  
  
Think about something to get Tina  
  
Start packing for my trip to Genovia (9 days!!!)  
  
GET A DATE FOR THE DANCE!! 


	6. Roses are yellow, violets are blue

Thanx for everyone's reviews, they're great. Sorry it's taken so long to update my story, I've been really busy with school lately.  
  
  
  
Thursday, Girls bathroom  
  
The worst has happened. Ten minuets ago, while I went to my locker to put away my books for lunch, I found a rose. Not just any rose, a yellow rose; that according to Tina means TRUE LOVE. Of course only someone with serious visual problems could have left that since how could anyone love me. The worst thing is that there was absolutely no note, NOTHIN! To make matters even worse, this new, extremely popular kid, has been hanging around my locker all this week. He probably thinks its Lana's, since she spends so much time there, making out with Josh. What is he gonna say when he finds out I've been keeping his flower?? Tina says I'm overreacting, that as far as I know, it could be my secret snowflake, who could possibly be Michael (I told her about the whole Michael thing yesterday.) All I have to say about that is, YEAH RIGHT! Keep dreaming Tina. Its lunch and if I don't get out of here now, she'll leave.  
  
Thursday Home  
  
Another Rose. This time I found it at the end of the day, just my luck. I bought Tina this subscription to a romance novel library for our whole secret snowflake thing. I'm giving it to her tomorrow, although I highly think she already knows its me since she asked me like a zillion times who my secret snowflake was. Grandemere says she feels better so we'll have princess lessons tomorrow and will go get a dress for the dance saturday. She says we should go shopping since nothing I own is appropriate to wear in front of "my people."  
  
Later  
  
I went online to do some research on Argentina for Social Studies and Michael talked to me.  
  
This is what he said:  
  
Cracking: Hey Thermopolis  
  
FatLouie: Hi, whats up?  
  
Cracking: Not much, are you gonna go to the winter carnival?  
  
Why did he wanna know??????  
  
FatLouie: Probably, although those things usually stink. Why?  
  
Cracking: The Computer Club is having its own booth and we have this really cool program, you should check it out.  
  
HE WANTED ME TO CHECK IT OUT!  
  
FatLouie: Really? Then I guess I'll have to drop by.  
  
Cracking: And plus, you can always go to the cheerleading section and make fun of Lana.  
  
FatLouie: Yeah, like I'll ever have the nerve.  
  
Cracking: You did put an ice cream cone in her chest….Anyway, when are your midterms?  
  
FatLouie: Tomorrow.Why?  
  
Cracking: No, 'cause I thought I could help you study since I'm done with this month's edition of crackhead. Guess I'm too late  
  
FatLouie: That would have been great Michael, thanx anyways. I gtg, see ya tomorrow  
  
And then I signed off, I didn't want to look so obvious. He probably already knows how much I love him and is just trying to be nice. 


	7. Im coming out

Friday, 11.50 French Class  
  
That, it my life is over. In exactly 10 min. My life will be over. It all started with this stupid, stupid secret snowflake thing. I got FIVE yellow roses, not 3, not 4 but FIVE. The new popular kid has been around my locker ALL THE TIME, so its obvious they're from him.  
  
11.51  
  
Of course, he doesnt know thats my locker intead of Lana, because honestly, who could truly love me?  
  
And to make the situation worse, in exactly nine min our secret snowflake has to reveal himself. Just my luck.  
  
11.52  
  
Tina already saw me putting her gift in her locker so she already knows I'm her secret snowflake. She was so happy, and she really liked my gift too. Which will probably the completely opposite reaction Justin will have once he knows that Lana didn't get his beautiful yellow roses, but me MIA.  
  
11.54  
  
Tina keeps saying how I don't know if it was Justin who left the flowers, maybe it really was my secret snowflake. But come on, Justin has been around my locker ALL WEEK and plus, who can love me (I know ive said that but, honestly, who could?)  
  
11.55  
  
Darn clock isn't working!!  
  
11.56  
  
I think I'm gonna faint.  
  
11.57  
  
Putting away all my notes and papers, ready to go to my locker and find out who my secret snowflake is (a.ka. JUSTIN)  
  
11.58  
  
Omg! What if he makes a scene and everybody hates me more than they already do? God, sometimes I wish I was more popular. Plus, Michael always walks by my locker at that time and hell see it too! Maybe I should pray things go smoothly…what am i saying?!?!? I never pray…grandmere always wanted me to be a good catholic but lets just say my mom isnt the type of person who would wake up at 10 on Sundays to go to church.  
  
11.59  
  
One minuet  
  
12.00 RING!  
  
Ok, im walking to my locker, and of course im still writing. What am i gonna do?  
  
Oh NO! JUSTIN is there! Im just gonna act like nothing happened… what roses? I never got any roses…Yes thats a good line.  
  
Im opening my locker. Put away french book  
  
"Dude, I've been waiting for you all week, I need You're Trig notes"  
  
"Hang on Justin, Ill get them for you."  
  
That last one was Josh. So he didnt put the roses…then who was it?  
  
I turn around to go for lunch.  
  
I can't write anymore, Michael is in front of me, holding a yellow rose 


	8. Flowers and Hugs

I took this chapter entirely from seventeen.com so its all part of PRINCESS IN LOVE although I edited some parts out that didnt fit into my story, its basically the same. Keep sending reviews, they're awesome, I dont care if you already reviewed my story, do it again.  
  
Thanxs  
  
Oh, God. I am in so much trouble. Again.  
  
And it isn't even my fault this time. I mean, I couldn't help myself. It just happened, you know? And it doesn't mean anything. It was just, you know, one of those things.  
  
Because of course the first thing Michael says, when he sees me standing there gaping at him while he is holding that flower, is, "Here. This just fell out of your locker."  
  
I took it from him in a complete daze. I swear to God my heart was beating so hard, I thought I was going to pass out.  
  
Because I thought they'd been from him. The roses, I mean. For a minute there, I really did think Michael Moscovitz had been leaving me roses. But of course this time, there's a note attached to the rose. It says:  
  
Good luck on your trip to Genovia! See you when you get back!  
  
Your Secret Snowflake,  
  
Boris Pelkowski  
  
Boris Pelkowski. Boris Pelkowski is the one who's been leaving those roses. Boris Pelkowski is my Secret Snowflake. Of course Boris wouldn't know that a yellow rose represents love everlasting. Boris doesn't even know not to tuck his sweater into his pants. How would he know the secret language of flowers?  
  
I don't know which was actually stronger, my feeling of relief that it wasn't Justin Baxendale leaving those roses after all...  
  
...or my feeling of disappointment that it wasn't Michael. Then Michael went, "Well? What's the verdict?" To which I responded by staring at him blankly. I still hadn't quite gotten over it. You know, those brief few seconds when I'd thought -- I'd actually thought, fool that I am -- that he loved me.  
  
"What did you get in Algebra?" he asked, slowly, as if I were dense. Which, of course, I am. So dense that I never realized how much in love with Michael Moscovitz I was until Judith Gershner came along and swept him right out from under my nose. Anyway, so I opened the computer printout containing my grades, and would you believe that I had raised my F in Algebra all the way up to a B minus? Which just goes to show that if you spend nearly every waking moment in your life studying something, the likelihood is that you are going to retain at least a little of it.  
  
Enough to get a B minus on the final, anyway. I'm trying really hard not to gloat, but it's difficult. I mean, I'm so happy. Well, except for the whole not-having-a-date-to-the-dance thing. Still, it's hard to be unhappy. There is absolutely no way I got this grade because the teacher happens to be my stepfather. In Algebra, either you get the right answer, or you don't. There's nothing subjective about it, like in English. There's no interpretation of the facts. Either you're right, or you're not.  
  
And I was right. Eighty percent of the time. Of course it helped that I knew the answer to the final's extra-credit question: What instrument did Ringo, in the Beatles, play? But that was only worth two points. Anyway, here's the part where I got into trouble. Even though, of course, it isn't my fault.  
  
| | |  
  
I was so happy about my B minus, I completely forgot for a minute how much I am in love with Michael. I even forgot, for a change, to be shy around him. Instead, I did something really unlike me. I threw my arms around him. Seriously. Threw my arms right around his neck and went, "Wheeeeeee!!!!!"  
  
I couldn't help it. I was so happy. Okay, the whole rose thing had been a little bit of a bummer, but the B minus made up for it. Well, almost. It was just an innocent hug. That's all it was. Michael had, after all, tutored me almost the whole semester. He had some stake in that B minus, too. 


	9. Is it that obvious?

Hey everyone, thank you so much for your great reviews, keep sending them! This new part is all mine, I know it won't be as good as Meg Cabot's but well, just read it.  
  
After I realize what I had done, I pulled away. Of course, it had felt so incredibly good to hug Michael, but I was sooo embarrassed. I looked at Michael who was bright red and said "God I'm so sorry, I just got so happy about the B everything. Sorry Michael"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean…"  
  
Ok, how does he know what I mean when he has never, EVER, gotten lower than an A. Anyway, I said thank you really fast and left.  
  
During lunch, Lars kept staring at me with this really dumb smile on his face. After 20min of ignoring him, I said " Ok Lars, whats going on?"  
  
He grabbed me by the arm (gently), and took me outside the cafeteria.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I just thought you wouldn't want Lilly to hear what I'm gonna say…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" Well, isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Mmmm no Lars, I wouldn't be asking if it was."  
  
"Well princess"  
  
"Mia"  
  
"Ok, Mia, its obvious that today you wanted Michael to tell you he was your secret Snowflake, its obvious that you were extremely disappointed when you realized that it was Boris instead of him, its obvious that Michael was almost dyeing every time he saw you with that Kenny, its obvious that that hug today wasn't just any hug, its obvious that Michael helps you out during G&T for a special reason, because you are very special to him, and it's obvious, even though he is a senior, extremely smart, and pretty handsome, that he loves you. And most of all, its obvious you are crazy about him."  
  
All I can say right now is WOW  
  
My jaw just dropped open and I stared blankly at Lars. He just took a deep breath and said, "Shall we?" while he opened the door.  
  
Was it really that obvious? How come no one else except Tina knew about my feelings? And most importantly was everything Lars said true?????? 


	10. Beauty and the Spanish hottie

Friday Night, REALLY late  
  
Home  
  
Today was the best night in a long, long time. After school, Lil invited me over but I couldn't. I had to turn down an opportunity of seeing Michael without his shirt on. Why you ask? Torture lessons. Thats right, Grandmere was back and more power-hungry than ever. Things didn't turn half as bad though… I showed up at the Plaza and it turns out Grandmere already bought me a dress. I didn't like it as much as I like the pink one, but I look so much hotter in this. Well, as hot as a flat-chested giant can look. After trying it on and picking the shoes I'm going to wear, grandmere gave me a pile of books. I'm not kidding when I say the pile was taller and wider than Lars. I looked at the pile and then at Grandmere and she just started telling me how reading was the most important thing for a growing mind like mine. After Lars and I carried every single one of the books to the limo, grandma said my dad was expecting me at his room.  
  
I showed up at his door and knocked. The thing is, my dad didn't open the door. An EXTREMELY hot looking guy opened the door. When I say extremely I mean it. If Josh was hot, this guy is beyond measures. Josh was hot in his all-american type, this guy had this rugged spanish look.  
  
"Hola" he said (thats how I decided he looked spanish.)  
  
My jaw dropped for the second time today and I slowly mumbled "Um, sorry must be in the wrong room."  
  
"No Mia wait, Hi" my Dad said.  
  
"I like you to meet Pedro," He pointed at this huge guy standing next to him, "And his son, Alejandro"  
  
I was too much in a shock to respond.  
  
"Mia, Pedro is the Spanish president and also a very dear friend. I hope you don't mind, they are joining us tonight."  
  
I smiled in a very dorky kind of way.  
  
Inside the elevator I asked my dad what we were doing since we couldn't obviously go see Beauty and the Beast with them.  
  
"Oh no, Alejandro insisted that we went since that's where you liked to go"  
  
" Yes, my son is very in to music" Pedro said with a heavy spanish accent.  
  
In the Limo, my dad had this heated politics conversation whith Pedro and, honestly I didn't understand a word they were saying.  
  
" Always arguing…" This was Alejandro. AND he was talking to me!!  
  
"How long have you known my dad?"  
  
" Well lets see…Dad has been in office for 7 years so I'm guessing around 8 years."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 16, gonna be 17 in two weeks. I won't ask your age since I already know it."  
  
"How did our parents meet?"  
  
"Well, actually it was kinda our fault. Your grandmother met me at a dance and wanted to arrange my marriage to you. After your dad said you would never accept, your father started to come over to my house more often."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"What is this, 40 questions? Well my house is in Madrid but I go to military school in Barcelona."  
  
No wonder he has nice abs.  
  
During the play he watched it all the way and didn't complain once. I think he actually liked it. Afterwards, we went to the Russian tearoom and I kept asking my questions.  
  
"Whats this all about, you being interested in music?"  
  
"Well, I play the guitar and write my own songs. My dad hates the idea of me becoming a musician. He wants me to do something related to politics, which I hate. All the table manners, dressing up, being nice to everyone….I hate it."  
  
This was a match made in heaven. For a friend I mean, I was still totally in love with Michael.  
  
Afterwards, they drop me home and for some odd reason I couldn't stop thinking about Alejandro (and now I can even say his name correctly since Mr.G, or Frank, helped me out.)  
  
Even though it was like 1am I went online just to see if anyone was on. Guess who IM me.  
  
CracKing: Hey Thermopolis  
  
FatLouie: Hi whats up?  
  
CracKing: Not much. Lilly and Tina taped a new episode today, why didn't you help out?  
  
OMG HE REALIZED I WASN'T THERE!  
  
FatLouie: I had to go out with my dad and one of his friends.  
  
CracKing: A night out with old men? That seems fun….  
  
FatLouie: Actually it was…We went to see Beauty and the Beast. And plus it wasn't just old men, my dad's friend's son was there.  
  
CracKing: Oh cool  
  
Then he signed off really fast. Now I've been lying on my bed for like, I dunno, forever thinking. About Alejandro, MICHAEL, and what Lars said today.  
  
Sometimes I wish my life was more simple.  
  
Things to do:  
  
Stop thinking about MM  
  
Look around house and throw away all alcoholic substances  
  
Stop thinking about what Lars said.  
  
Look for something to do with my hair for the dance.  
  
Stop thinking of Alejandro 


	11. Fish and Ice

Im sorry it took so long but the new chapter is up, thanks to aimee  
  
  
  
Saturday 9am  
  
I can't believe this. Honestly can someone's life can be turned upside down in a night? Once again, I spent the whole evening thinking about someone and for the first time in a long, long time, it wasn't Michael. I guess most people would consider that normal since after all, there are many fish in the sea. But I have been thinking for a while now that Michael is my true love. Although my new found doubts do not implicate that I have gotten over Michael, which I've totally haven't, they just mean I've realized something. In a few minuets my stepdad, aka Frank, will walk in here and wake me up by tapping my shoulder and telling me my grandmother is expecting me, just my luck. Saturday morning with Grandmere. Oh, I can hear him walk right now… gtg, more later  
  
  
  
Saturday 4pm  
  
After putting on my fancy new clothes grandmere bought me last week, I went to the Plaza expecting to have torture lessons; but when I walked in to her suite she was sitting there, sipping tea with, you've guessed it, Alejandro (who I can now call Ale.) Grandmere made me kiss him in the cheek since it is a spanish thing and then we sat down and talked.  
  
GM: So, Alejandro how do you like NY?  
  
A: I's very beautiful, I've just haven't got a chance to walk around since my father is so bussy…  
  
GM: Well, Amelia, why don't you take him around since you know the sites and everything?  
  
M: Excuse me?  
  
A: Oh no, don't make her do that, she probably has other plans.  
  
GM: Or you can stay here and talk about table manners…  
  
M: Do you want to go to the statue of liberty?  
  
So the morning didn't turn half as bad as I expected it. We turned out walking around 5th Avenue and then going ice skating to the Rockefeller center. After that, we had lunch at a small café and we went back to the plaza. Of course Lars was there the whole time, although strangely I didn't notice. Now I'm gonna go over to Lilly's where we are shooting the next episode which we are dedicating to famous celebrities who died tragically. My ride is here, gotta go 


	12. When you wish upon a star

OMG! OMG! I think I just died and went to heaven!! Ok, I have to calm down.  
  
It all started after I went over to Lilly's. When I got there it turned out Lilly had rented over ten movies with royalty in it. She wanted to conduct a study to see how my life would be. We made this huge bowl of popcorn and watched selected clips of everyone of them. It turns out that all of the ones that had a princess had a price (who was really cute) and they ended up together. Yes!! All the movies were pretty funny so I really couldn't help myself, so I started to laugh REALLY loud.  
  
Suddenly, Michael came in wearing pajama bottoms and a shirt and told us to be quiet, some people were trying to sleep. Then we realized it was over 2.30 am and I had princess lessons tomorrow so we went to sleep.  
  
This is the good part: The weird thing was that for some strange cosmic reason I couldn't sleep. I looked over my shoulder and Lilly was already snoring. I went to the kitchen and I found Pavlov that, as usual, was very happy to see me. I opened the fridge to get some milk when I heard someone coming in.  
  
"Hey Thermopolis." It was Michael, and this time he was only wearing the pyjama bottoms.  
  
" Oh, hi Michael, you scared me."  
  
"Can't sleep either huh?"  
  
" No, want some milk?" GOD I AM SUCH A DORK  
  
" No thanxs, Im fine. You know its a really nice outside right now."  
  
"Huh?" Again, I AM SUCH A DORK  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't seen NYC's sky?"  
  
" Well, its kinda hard with all the skyscrapers and stuff."  
  
" Come with me." As he said this, he reached out his hand for mine. Of course I grabbed it, I was so excited. I didn't know Michael had this wild side. He took me to the top of the building where he obviously had been before (there were two lawn chairs.) We sat there and I saw my first shooting star. It was so amazingly great.  
  
As I once more freaked out because I saw a shooting star, Michael just looked at me and smiled.  
  
"You are really something Thermopolis…"  
  
"Umm thanxs, I guess."  
  
And there when it happened. He reached over and kissed me. It was a soft gentle kiss, no tongue nothing. It was still the best kiss of my life. I could fill a shiver through my spine and it felt as if my stomach had flipped over. We stayed there a bit longer and then he walked me back to Lilly's room where he whispered good night and kissed me on the chick.  
  
I don't think I closed my eyes at all that night, it was so perfect. I had to leave before anyone was awake and now here I am, in the Plaza waiting for Grandmere, but I think nothing can ruin this moment. 


	13. Darn that Plaza

Sunday 9.15  
  
GM: Amelia I have horrible news…  
  
When Grandmere said this I flipped out. She wasn't a woman that got carried away easily, so if she said the news were bad, oh they were BAD.  
  
M: What's the matter? Is mom OK? What about Dad? Oh no, please tell me it's not the baby!  
  
GM: Call down child! I only wanted to tell you that our trip has gotten pushed forward. We will be leaving for Genovia tomorrow.  
  
M: Oh… Grandma, you almost gave me a heart attack right there… WAIT! TOMORROW????  
  
GM: Please don't call me by that vulgar name Amelia, I've told you thousand times already.  
  
M: How can we leave tomorrow? I'm not ready, there is so much stuff I don't know!  
  
GM: Nonsense, you'll be perfectly fine.  
  
M: No I won't. I don't even know who invented the Genovian pears!  
  
GM: Look Amelia, do not raise your voice when you are speaking to me. The Ball is this Friday and you must attend. Although more princess lessons would be useful, we don't have the time. I will see you tomorrow at the airport. You will be driven directly after school to meet me there so you better start packing right away.  
  
M: But, but...  
  
GM: No buts!  
  
M: My formal dance is next saturday, all my friends will be waiting for me!  
  
Of course, by all my friends I meant Michael because I really think he might ask me to go with him. People don't just kiss your little sister's best friend and don't do anything else about it.  
  
GM: Oh don't worry, you'll be back Saturday morning in time to get your hair, nails, etc done.  
  
So here I am, again in the Plaza in total shock. I can't be introduced to my people tomorrow. I'll make a complete full of myself. Of course, this isn't for me to decide. Sometimes I wish Grandmere would be less of a queen and more of a grandma kind of person. Yeah, like that will ever happen. Now with all the packing left to do I am also supposed to figure out a way to make Michael invite me to the dance and all of this in just ONE DAY. What happened to the days when my life was simple? 


	14. Why me?

Monday, French Class  
  
This is the most awful day of my life.  
  
This morning before I left for school, my mother started to cry telling me how much she'll miss me. I reminded her that it hadn't been the first time I had been away but I guess she gets upset really easily with the baby and stuff. I jumped into the limo and we gave Mr.G a ride to school as well. We then stopped at Lilly's house and Michael asked if he could have a ride too. The thing is, they weren't really expecting to see Mr. G there so they both just sat there and said nothing for a while. Poor Frank, he tried to brake the ice by asking me if I was nervous because of the flight that same night. The problem is that when he said that both Lilly and Michael said "TONIGHT!"  
  
M: Umm yeah, Grandmere told me yesterday we had to leave today…  
  
MM: But, TONIGHT?  
  
L: Duh, he only said that like a thousand times, why do you care anyway?  
  
Michael turned REALLY red right here  
  
L: Who's going with you? At what time are you leaving? When are you coming back? IM SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND! HOW DO I NOT KNOW ALL THIS?  
  
MM: Lilly, chill out. I'm sure Mia has a good explanation.  
  
F: Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up.  
  
As he said this, the limo pulled up in front of the school and wee all got out.  
  
L: Well, start explaining Princess.  
  
M: I'm not sure who is coming, obviously Lars, Grandmere, Dad. Maybe the Spanish president and his son will come also. I dunno. Then, I'm leaving this evening, right after school and I'm coming back in time for the dance.  
  
While I said this I threw a quick glance at Michael.  
  
L: WOW…. Well, I don't know what to say. I wish you all the luck in the world and hopefully they'll see what I've always known, you are a great person Mia.  
  
Then she hugged me really close in front of everyone and quickly turned away a walked towards her locker. I kept looking at her while she walked. It had been a while since someone had said something that nice to me.  
  
MM: Mia?  
  
M: huh?  
  
MM: So you're leaving tonight… Well, I really needed to talk to you. There are some things I haven't completely told you about Saturday night…..  
  
RING! (the bell rang)  
  
MM: Can we talk during G&T? I have a test right now.  
  
M: Sure  
  
So here I am, in French class learning indirect and direct object pronouns. On the back of my mind I am still thinking about Michael. It so obvious what he'll say. He is gonna tell me that Saturday was all a huge mistake, that he didn't really mean to kiss me, it just kinda happened. And like that, the best thing that ever happened to me will be gone. You know, it's pretty hard being in love with you best friend's brother. Life stinks. More later. 


	15. As good as it gets

*Hey everyone! Thanx for reviewing and keep up the good work, your reviews make me wanna write more. I'll be gone for spring brake so this will be my last update for at least a week. Don't worry though, I'll updated as soon as I get back home. Oh, don;t worry there'll be pelnty of M/M action.  
  
On my way to the airport.  
  
Could life get much better than this?  
  
Let me start from the beginning.  
  
During G&T Michael, Lilly, and I just sat and talked since neither of us felt like doing anything. Of course Michael didn't say anything really interesting right there because of Lilly but I could swear he reached over and grabbed my knee underneath the desk. Once Lilly started to talk to Boris Michael took my pencil and wrote "Go to the bathroom" on my book. I looked at him and he gave me this huge smile. God, I melted. So I stood up and just went towards the bathroom since there was no one there to ask permision (our G&T teacher hasn't shown up in two months!) Before I reached the bathroom Michael called my name.  
  
MM: Mia!  
  
M: Hey, whats all this about.  
  
MM Well, I really needed to talk to you.  
  
M: Yeah?  
  
MM: Well, I wanted to know if Saturday meant something to you…  
  
HELLO OF COURSE IT MENT SOMETHING! IT MEANT THE WORLD TO ME!  
  
But of course I couldn't just say this to him, what if I said yes and then he turned me down? I'd be humiliated forever. But on the other hand, he did grab my knee and give me that huge smile just seconds ago. I decided I was sick of being such a coward, that I should take my chances.  
  
M: Umm kinda..  
  
What do you expect! Rome wasn't built in a day.  
  
MM: Well if it did, I was kind of wondering, well hopping really that if you didn't have a date for the dance if you would like to go with me?  
  
Ok, what I did next was really embarrassing but, hey this is the best thing that ever happened to me.  
  
M: OMG! Yes, I would LOVE to go with you to the dance.  
  
MM: Really?  
  
He sounded shocked.  
  
M: Well, of course Michael. You are a great a guy and Saturday did mean something to me..  
  
MM: Great. It'll be awesome, I promise.  
  
And then just as the bell rang he leaned over and kissed me on the chick as he said "cya Saturday Thermopolis, and be good in Genovia."  
  
I can barely write from the excitement. Even Lars said he was proud of me… I AM SO HAPPY! THIS IS AS GOOD AS IT GETS! 


	16. Cry no more

Sunday, 2.00pm  
  
Have you ever cried so hard and for so long that after a while you had no more tears? Well, that's what happened to me. I can barely describe the emptiness inside of me and if it weren't because I might make my new brother/sister deaf, I would scream with every ounce of my body and try to take away the pain.  
  
Today I woke up at the crack of dawn and my pillow was still soaking wet with tears. I tried to go to sleep again just to be able to forget what happened the night before but I couldn't. I gazed through my window looking at the cars that passed by. I felt so jealous, how could others be so happy when I was dying inside? I lied in bed and staid still for 2 hours but then I had to move. I grabbed Fat Louie and just stroked his nice soft fury coat. Around nine, I walked in to the living room and that's when I saw my piano. It was old and covered in dust since it was so long ago since I used it. Grandmere had insisted that I should take piano lessons. So for 5 summers I did and actually became pretty good. I opened my piano, which was a birthday gift from my father, and tried to blow all the dust away. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how to play. Without even thinking, my hands started to move on their own. You know, it was like learning how to ride a bike; I guess you never forget. After two minutes I saw Frank's head pop out of his room and just before he was asked me what was wrong, my mom called him back in. She knew that the occasions when I played were rare but extremely significant and that I wanted to be alone. I first played when Lil and I had our first major fight, when mom came home really late and I thought she had abandoned me, then when Fat Louie ate that sock, when I thought dad may die because of cancer, and well, today. I wish I could write down what happened but I haven't eaten in two days so I'm pretty weak. More later. 


	17. Princess in Love (with the wrong guy!)

1 Hey everyone! This is gonna be a really long diary entry so I'm gonna have to split it up. Please keep reviewing!  
  
  
  
2 Sunday, really late  
  
Well, after my mom finally forced me to drink some soup I feel good enough to write down exactly what happened. Right now, I'm curled up in my bed and the ohone has been ringing off the hook all day but I refuse to answer. I guess I should start from what happened Monday.  
  
After school, Lars and I went to the airport and when I got there I found out that it wasn't just Dad, Grandmere and I who were going. Alejandro and his dad were also there. I put down my bookbag where this journal was and went over to say hi. But then, Grandmere just opened my things and said that taking this with me to Genovia would just take my mind off what was really important. I guess my day was too good to let it be ruined my Grandmere's being mean, so I just let it go and went to Genovia.  
  
I actually had a pretty descent time cause some of the events got canceleed becuase it rained a bit so I got to do stuff with Ale (thats what I call him now.)  
  
The problem was, Grandmere wanted me to be 100% concetrated so she blocked the lines and I couldn't call to the US or go online. I tried to call Michael once but I didn't have 36 Genovian dollars in quarters. So I got back to NY saturday morning and to my surprise only Lilly and my mom were there. Lilly hugged me and said she had to leave cause she had a hair apointment in half an hour (Lilly, a hair appointment??? What ir wrong with the world!) So mom drove me home and then is when it happened. I sat down on our sofa as I always do when I get back from a trip and got ready to tell mom everything that happened. But this is what happened.  
  
M: Oh honey, I already know most of it!  
  
Me: How come?  
  
M: Don't you know??  
  
Me: Umm no, considering that I couldn't call you.  
  
M: Oh dear. Mia please don't get upset.  
  
Me: Mom?  
  
M: They aired a tape yesterday showing scenes of what happened in Genovia now that you were officially a princess…  
  
Me: Do you have it? Can I watch it.  
  
So she put the tape in the VCR.  
  
It was pretty good actually, you could hear U2's "Walk On" on the background and they had scenes of all my major events in Genovia, the ball, (which I was dancing with Ale) my speech, many of the meetings, they also had scenes of when Ale and I went horseback riding and fishing. I thought it was pretty cute until the end when a snotty reporter came on and said  
  
"Yep, here you have it floks, our own little princess in love with the son of the Spanish president."  
  
My jaw just dropped and I couldn't believe it. I called my dad and he just said, " Mia don't worry they're not going to get away with this one and no, it wasn't your granmother." 


	18. Oh Michael, where are thou?

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update this fanfic. Well, here it goes. Hope u like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as I put down the phone, my doorbell rang  
  
God, I hope it's Michael. He has to know nothing happened.  
  
As I opened the door, I held my breath not knowing what to expect. Of course it wasn't Michael, it was Ale. He looked so pale I thought he was gonna faint that instant.  
  
M: Ale, are you Ok?  
  
A: Mia I swear, I ummm, I know how much that boy mean to you, I would never.  
  
I made him sit down and tried to figure out what he was saying.  
  
M: Now, relax. Take a deep breath… there you go. Now tell me, what wrong.  
  
A: I, I saw the tape and I just rushed here. I wanted to tell you, that umm that, I didn't know anything, I swear. The last thing I would want is to cause any sort of trouble between you and Miguel  
  
Miguel=Michael, I don't know why he calls him that….  
  
M: I know it wasn't you don't worry about it, I'm sure that once Michael hears the truth everything will be fine.  
  
A: Have you talked to him?  
  
M: Not yet… Maybe I should call him.  
  
A: Yeah, go ahead.  
  
I dialed the phone and Lilly picked up.  
  
L: Hello?  
  
M: Lil, its me, Mia  
  
L: Oh hey Mia, what's up?  
  
M: Is Michael there?  
  
L: Umm no, he left an hour ago. Did you talk to him?  
  
M: No, that's why I'm calling. Did he see that stupid video on TV?  
  
L: Mia, the entire NY population saw that! I can tell you Michael wasn't thrilled…  
  
M: Ouch… did he say anything else?  
  
L: Yeah he said he had to go downtown to do something but that he'll meet us at the dance at 7.30  
  
M: What do you think I should do?  
  
L: I don't know, I guess you should go to the dance and see what happens…  
  
M: Ok Lil, I'll see you in a couple of hours. Bye  
  
So I'm here, getting ready for the dance not even knowing if my date, and the love of my life, is gonna show up. Great my life is great. 


	19. Answer the phone

And then its when I realized. LILLY DOESNT KNOW, OMG LILLY DOESNT KNOW!  
  
I never got around to telling Lilly about Michael and I. What was she supposed to think? I thought about it and I didnt have any reasons to tell her. With my luck, Michael would never talk to me again after that stupid video.  
  
A: Mia? Hello, Earth to Mia? What did she say?  
  
God, I totally forgot Ale was standing right there  
  
M: Oh, right. She said…  
  
And then the phone rang.  
  
M: Hello?  
  
T: Mia, its Tina. Hi how was your trip? Snif Snif*  
  
M: Umm it was fun, Tina are you okay?  
  
T: Yes, well its just, David called me today and he dumped me.  
  
M: Oh Tina that's horrible!  
  
T: Yeah, so I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to go to the dance, I don't feel like going by myself.  
  
M: Hold on Tina, just one sec.  
  
A brilliant idea crossed my mind. I put my hand over the phone and said.  
  
M: Ale, what are u doin tonight?  
  
A: Ummm having dinner with your grandmother?  
  
M: Would you like to take my friend Tina Hakim Baba to the dance?  
  
A: Sure  
  
M: She's really nice and she's also pretty  
  
A: Sure  
  
M: But you don't have to if you don't want to  
  
A: MIA! I said, YES.  
  
M: Oh ok  
  
I grabbed the phone again  
  
M: Tina, would you like to go with my friend Alejandro?  
  
T: You mean that really hot guy that went to Genovia with you?  
  
M: Yeah, that's him.  
  
T: Well, aren't you two and item?  
  
M: No., Tina. I'm going to the dance with Michael, the guy I've loved since forever  
  
T: OMG! Mia you didn't tell me anything!!  
  
M: I know, I'm so sorry, but I don't have time right now. I gotta get ready. I'll see you in a couple hours.  
  
So, I started to get ready for the dance; but something inside of me told me something was wrong. 


	20. Just say so

Around 6.30 I was ready to go and Ale looked really good in his tux.  
  
A: Wow princess, you look more beautiful than ever.  
  
M: Thanxs  
  
Lars: We should get going if we're going to pick up your friends Princess.  
  
So we got into the Limo and picked up Lilly, Boris, Tina Hakim Baba, Shameeka, and Shameeka's date. You could really tell Tina was thrilled to be going with Ale although she was still really sad about Dave. Ale looked pretty uncomfortable but you could also tell he was trying his best to be nice to her. We finally got out of the limo and fortunately there were no cameras or anything this time. I took a deep breath and checked my watch. It was 7.25. I could feel my heart beating inside of me and I was so surprised no one else seemed to hear it too since it was so loud. We all walked up the stairs and as I opened the door, I saw Michael. He looked so handsome in his tux but something in his face told me he hadn't slept too much.  
  
Everyone else walked into the gym where the dance was being held but I decided that this was the best time to talk to Michael.  
  
M: Hey Michael  
  
MM: Princess  
  
For some odd reason he wouldn't make any kind of eye contact with me.  
  
M: Umm listen, about what happened with that video.  
  
MM: hey, we're not going out or anything, you don't have to explain anything to me. I get it, he's good-looking and pretty powerful. He's just what your grandmother would approve of.  
  
He sounded so hurt, I felt so stupid. I had promised myself I wouldn't do this to him.  
  
M: Michael, nothing is going on between us, he's just a really close friend, that's all.  
  
MM: Then what's he doing here?  
  
M: Tina didn't have a date and he offered to bring her, that's all. Michael, I am so sorry if I hurt you, but I truly didn't mean to.  
  
MM: No, you know what? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, us I mean. Things shouldn't be this complicated at the beginning of a relationship. Especially when the other person can be such a bitch  
  
M: Michael, please don't say that.  
  
I tried to fight back the tears.  
  
MM: What do you want me to say Mia? It was as if I got kicked in the balls or something. God, if you didn't feel the same way you just had to say so and I would have understood.  
  
M: But I do feel the same way  
  
By this time I couldn't keep the tears back. My make-up was ruined and people were staring at us. From the corner of my eye I could see Ale who was about to pound Michael to the ground.  
  
MM: Well, you have a lousy way of showing it Mia. You know, you could have at least call me or something while you were gone.  
  
M: I tried to, really, I did.  
  
MM: Well Mia, I don't know what else to say. I'm more than pissed right now. So goodbye, have a nice life.  
  
An then he stormed out of there. I called after him but he wouldn't even glance back at me. I ran after him but when I got there he was gone. I sat on a step outside and started to cry. I heard someone coming and when I turned around, I saw Lilly.  
  
L: Mia, I'm supposed to be your freaking best friend for crying out loud!  
  
M: You are Lilly.  
  
L: Oh yeah? And how come you forgot to mention this passion you and my brother share? HE'S MY BROTHER!  
  
And then, all the rage and unsolved issues and problems in my life came out in those few words I said to Lilly.  
  
M: I DON'T NEED THIS LILLY, NOT FROM YOU! DID YOU JUST MISS THE SHOW OR SOMETHING? THE GUY I'VE BEEN IN LOVE SINCE, UH, I DONT KNOW, FOREVER JUST CALLED ME A BITCH AND WISHED ME A HAPPY LIFE. I PERSONALLY THINK THAT'S NOT A GOOD SIGN, DO YOU? SO JUST, BACK OFF AND LET ME BE.  
  
Lilly jut stared at me and I couldn't be stand to stay there, so I just turned around and left, leaving everyone behind, including my bodyguard. 


	21. Great.... just great

Hey, it's been really long time, but here it is! The new chapter. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
As I jolted out of AEHS, I had no clue to where I was headed. I just kept running as the tears washed away my mascara leaving me with two black lines on my face. After about 20min of running, my heel got caught in a hole. I tried to get it out but it was useless. As I cursed under my breath, I heard some steps. I was so scared. The mix of fear, sadness, and confusion because I had no clue to where I was, made me panic. What happened next was the most frightening experience of my life. Every memory keeps me up at night even though its been almost a week. Mom had to sleep with me for the first days due to this. Just read ( duh you can't read, you're a diary! I can be so stupid sometimes) my recount of what happened and you decide. I looked up and saw a man. He was wearing old baggy clothes. I pulled from my shoe as hard as I could as this guy kept walking towards me. "Hey, you're the little princess," he said, "What you doin out here at night alone." Great, I knew being famous would be useful, NOT. "Do you need some help pretty girl? I live just around the block." "Umm no, I'm fine, I'll just get a cab and go home," I said between sobs while I took of the stupid shoe, which probably cost as much as it would cost to feed a third world country. " Don't me silly, let me help you out," he said while he grabbed on to my wrist. Here I started to freak out 'cause he wouldn't let go. "No, really I'll be fine. Let me go." " You're coming with me, you hear!" The tears just started to fall down my face as I tried to get away but the guy was just too strong. "LET ME GO!" He started dragging me toward an extremely dark alley and I started to scream. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lars appeared. Let me just tell you that I had no doubts why Lars is so popular. I could tell why he had three wives and my dad hired him. It was amazing, with two blows he had the guy on the ground just while the cops appeared. "Your Highness, are you ok?" "I'm fine Lars, I'm so glad you're here." I just couldn't control myself, I grabbed on to him and started crying my eyes out; and to my surprise, he hugged me. On our ride back home I assured my dad over the phone that it had been my fault and if it wasn't because of Lars I would be dead.  
  
It's been five days since the dance. I haven't talked to anyone and mom has let me skip school because of my "near death experience." I guess I'll have to face someone soon but right now, my bed seems the best place in the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
Friday, 1pm Mom said today was the last day I could miss. My dad thinks I should go back too so I have to figure out what I'm gonna do when I see Michael and Lilly on Monday. Its weird cause on one hand I HATE Michael, but on the other I still love him. Lars dropped by today to check on me. I told him that he was right about Michael and me but that Michael turned out to be too jealous. He gave me this speech which was both weird and perfect. It went something like this: " Princess, what's meant to be will be. If you and Michael are supposed to be together, he'll come around and find a way to make it up to you. And if it is not Michael, it will be someone else. You are a beautiful person, not because you are royalty, just because you're you, Amelia. Don't ever let snobby people like Lana make you feel like you don't deserve something you truly want. It has been my pleasure to serve you this couple months and if a long the way I no longer work for you, I shall always remember you."  
  
Wasn't that so sweet of him? I didn't even know he was that eloquent, he usually just says two words to me. Anyway, mom says someone is here to see me. More later 


	22. Forgive and Forget

12pm Friday, Home WOW, has this been a hectic day. Well, remember how I said someone was at the door? Well, even though I told my mom I didn't wanna see anyone, she let Lilly come in. I guess I understand why mom gave in, Lilly can be EXTREMELY pushy when she has something stuck in her mind. Anyway, she came into my room and there I was, in my PJs lying on my bed with a zillion Kleenexes all around me.  
  
L: Hi.. M: Hey L: Ummm I know you don't feel like seeing anyone right now, but before you turn into this belligerent person and make me leave, hear me out. M: Bellige- what? Lil, I wouldn't MAKE you leave. L: Look Mia, I am SO sorry. I was.how can say this.. M: Selfish? L: Yeah. I should've seen you were sad, I mean, who wouldn't. But that's not the point, I love you. You're my best friend, no matter what and there's no way to justify my reaction. I guess you COULD'VE told me but hey, it's Ok. M: yeah. L: So, what I'm trying to say, really is, will you forgive me? I've been trying to reach you these couple days. M: Of course Lil! I've missed you so much. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you abut that stupid thing I had with your brother, I mean I didn't know HOW to tell you.Everything was so weird and it happened so fast. L: He's a looser, and if it was a stupid thing for you then you'll be over it pretty soon. Unless of course, you have feelings for him..  
  
Feelings?? I LOVE Michael, those aren't just feelings. But I couldn't say that to Lilly. She'd tell that to him and then I'd look so pathetic. Or could I.  
  
M: Well, it wasn't just anything to me, I care about him but he hurt me. A lot. I would never cheat on anyone, especially him. L: Ok, if you say so. I have to go, mom's waiting for me downstairs. Please call me, I can't stand be separated from you any longer. M: I will, bye Lil.  
  
After she left I went online and checked my e-mail. You couldn't believe what happened! Apparently, the news of my little incident after the dance was in every late night news and all the major newspapers. So, somehow, people got my e-mail address and I had about 200 had e-mails from people from all over the world telling me how sorry they were. Of course there were also some mean ones but those were extremely few. The last one caught my attention though. It was from Michael and it went like this:  
  
Hey Mia. I don't know what to say except, I am so sorry. I acted like a jerk and a coward. I don't even have the strength and balls to call you. Hearing your voice, or even hearing you cry would just kill me. I got too overprotective and we haven't even gone out once. Not that there's a chance now. I am sorry I ruined things for us. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I would be thrilled if I could just get you to talk to me again although you don't have any reasons to do that. I hated Josh for hurting you like he did but it turned out I was even worse. I just missed you those weeks too much and seeing that video on TV just messed me up. Please forgive me.  
  
Love you always, Michael 


	23. Food and Flowers

Sat. Morning 11am  
  
I just woke up and realized I've been in this hermit-state for way too long. It WAS a very emotional night, but life goes on. I still don't know what I'm going to do with the whole Michael situation. On one side, I love him and that night when he kissed me, I felt on top of the world. I mean, every time he touches me these little sparks of electricity go through me and it feels so good. Like when I slow dance with him, its like I've died and gone to heaven. Plus, he always smells really good, like ivory. Also, he always finds a way to make me smile or laugh and I can count on him to cheer me up and say the right thing, always. He's the only one that can verbalize my emotions when Lilly is nagging me about something. On the other side, he hurt me. He hurt me a lot and I'm not positive I'm ready to forget all that stuff. He was mean to Ale and me. I mean, I know I haven't known Ale for a long time but he is a good person. You can just tell and I know he'd help me whenever I needed him to. I mean, he did go to the dance with Tina after I asked him. I guess I just need some time to figure things out. I love Michael but I don't know..  
  
  
  
Sat. The Plaza 9pm Wow, can one simple detail change everything! Let me start from the beginning. Dad came over to the loft around noon. He invited us (me, mom, and Mr.G) for lunch. At first it was a bit awkward 'cause Grandmere, Pedro, Ale were also there. There were lots of awkward silences. Dad decided that we should all be together since we are family, sort of. We had dinner in this huge Spanish restaurant. All the waiters kept coming over and asking for autographs and stuff. Hey, you don't always get too famous rulers in one restaurant. It was so much fun, after we broke the ice you could even think we were one of those TV families, like in 7th Heaven or something. Well, except for the fact that Grandmere's eyebrows made a little kid cry. We talked and laughed during the entire meal. Ale even played one of his songs in a little stage they had. It was pretty good although his dad almost killed him. The best part was that Dad purposely did not order meat because he knows how I feel about it. I guess people can really change. Well, we got out of the restaurant around 4 and Dad took us all to this huge TV room in the Plaza. It turns out the Spanish national soccer team was playing and that there was no reason in the world why either Pedro or Ale could miss it. Mr.G, I mean FRANK (god it takes some getting used to,) was a bit quiet in the begging but once he understood the rules all three men were screaming at the TV. Mom and I just sat there and laughed at how pumped they could all get because of a soccer match while Grandmere left because she could not be seen in that uncivilized situation, not even dead. She claims that there is only one worse thing than yelling at the TV screen and that's yelling at the TV while drinking beer on a lawn chair. After the game was done, Lars, Mom, FRANK, and I got into the limo and headed home. Once we got to the door their was a box addressed to me. This is the good part, after Lars opened it and checked it for bombs, he handed it over to me. I looked inside and found a necklace made out of Forget -Me- Nots. There was also a little card that said: Thinking about you, always. Michael. Wasn't that nice? I took the flowers up to my room and looked at them for some time. How could I forget him? His been my one and only true love. How can he be so sweet after all that happened? How can Michael could possibly be thinking about ME. Has the fact that I'm a flat-chested giant escaped his eyes? I mean, he could have Judith Gershener who can clone fruit flies. SHE CAN CLONE FRUIT FLIES. Then how could he be so interested in me? What if everything has been a sick joke, or even worse a bet? You know, like in all those horrible high school movies were the guys bet one of them can't get the ugly girl to fall for him. I really hope that's not it. I'm too confused to write.More later. 


	24. Its been a long work day

Sunday 11pm This must have been the most boring day, ever. Frank woke me up really early and made me study Algebra. Can you imagine Algebra during the weekend. I've missed so many days I am far behind. Mr.G helped me for a couple hours but then I had to start doing the rest of my hw. Let me tell you, doing two weeks worth of homework is not easy. At 9 I decided it was finally time to take a break so I went online. Michael was on and he send me an IM. This is how our conversation went:  
  
CracKing: Hey Mia  
  
FtLouie: Michael  
  
Cracking: Did you get my e-mail? And the flowers?  
  
FtLouie: Yes I did, but if you think you can just buy my forgiveness you are so wrong.  
  
CracKing: No, of course not Mia. I just thought it might help you stop hating me.  
  
I wasn't THAT mad, seriously. I think he was just fishing for a compliment. FtLouie: I don not hate you Michael, I just don't know  
  
CracKing: You don't know?  
  
FtLouie: Yes. One side is ready to forgive everything but the other is just too hurt.  
  
CracKing: Mia, what I did was totally out of place. I'm not asking anything from you. I would just be thrilled if you talked to me ever again, that's all.  
  
FtLouie: I WILL probably talk to you, but things won't be the same. At least not at first.  
  
CracKing: okay that's perfectly fine.  
  
I didn't know what else to say so I just kept on answering my fan mail (that's the new name Mom gave all the mass e-mail I'm getting from random people.)  
  
Ten minutes later CracKing: Mia?  
  
FtLouie: Yes?  
  
CracKing: I just want you to know that I miss you and I.  
  
FtLouie: yes?  
  
CracKing: nevermind, I don't want to push you further away. I gtg walk Pavlov, see you tomorrow?  
  
FtLouie: I guess.  
  
And then he logged off. what was he going to say?????? I want to see him so badly. I love him. I can't stand to be away and I'm sure he learned his lesson. I mean, he sounded really sorry. He did send me those flowers and said he missed me. Despite what he did, I want to be with him.  
  
  
  
*Ok, that's it for this chapter. Now press the little gray button and review my story PLEASE! 


	25. LAST CHAPTER

Hey people, its been so long! I promise i'll be done with this story, this is the last chapter! But for the moment hold on and keep on reading. I promise there will be MAJOR M/M action and who knows, the might finally REALLY kiss. Thanxs,  
  
  
  
Monday, The Plaza after school.  
  
This has been THE longest day ever. I mean, since I missed so many days of school I didn't even have time to write here in between classes. Lars and I picked up Lilly in the morning but Michael wasn't there. On one hand I was relieved, but on the other I really wanted to see him. From then on, my day was so hectic I didn't even have time to think about him. Of course that was until G&T. I had to see him then. I walked into class and he was sitting there, as usual, with his laptop open. As I walked in, he sort off knew I was coming in and lifted his head for a second to look at me and mouth a "Hey." And then, my knees just wobbled. Looking into those hazelnut eyes of his again was too overwhelming. This chemistry or feeling or whatever was too much, and me being the clumps that I am, just tripped over and fell. My books scattered around everywhere and I began to pick them up while I told Lars I was fine. Jeez, now that I'm a princess I awkwardly trip and they have to take me to the ER or something. Anyway, Michael had also kneeled down to help me and we both picked up the same book. He reached forward and finally our eyes met. I had to tell him so much but I just couldn't find the words. As he opened his mouth to say something, tension building between us, the fire alarm rang. Then I had no choice but to stand up and walk outside. After that, we had to leave and I had to come here for Princess Lessons. Now I'm sitting here and Grandmere wants me to play the piano for her. She keeps on telling me how a well-rounded princess should know how to do all sort of things, like the Renaissance Men, except I'm not a man.and I wasn't born in the 1400's. Oops, I gotta go, she's yelling at me for not concentrating  
  
  
  
Home, Later on Monday  
  
Can life be any better? I know how I said I wasn't going to forgive Michael, but. Wait, maybe I should start from the beginning. I was sitting there, playing "Only Hope" for Grandmere like she asked me to. I was just sitting there playing, and of course, I messed up. But the strange thing is, she usually yells at me but this time she didn't. This made me turn around and look at her; but she was too preoccupied looking at someone else. I turned a whole 180 degrees to find myself staring at Michael. My jaw just dropped, he was standing there, completely soaked since it was pouring outside, with a small puddle of water around his feet.  
  
L: "Ehm."  
  
MM: "Hey, umm, I'm sorry to interrupt but I,"  
  
G: "You must be freezing, I will go look for a towel. Lars, please accompany me."  
  
L: " Of course." And then he just winked at Michael. I hate how guys have their own secret language!! I couldn't believe Grandmere would be cool enough to let me talk to Michael alone. I stood up and took a few steps in his direction.  
  
MM: I didn't even know you could play, that was amazing.  
  
M: How long were you standing there?  
  
MM: Long enough. But that's not why I came here. Mia, there's so much I need to say. I'm tired of being afraid. It took me so long to tell you how I felt, well, how I feel and just like that, I ruined everything in one night.  
  
M: Michael-  
  
MM: No Mia, let me finish. I know I don't deserve you, and I've been feeling so guilty because of what happened after the dance, you could've gotten killed. I always told myself I would never let myself do something like that to you, not to you Mia. I care for you too much.  
  
M: But-  
  
MM: And I know you probably hate me right now, but I.. I love you Mia.  
  
It felt so warm inside and so good. I couldn't even pretend to be mad at him anymore.  
  
MM: And, I mean, if I can't make it work with you, then I can't make it work with anyone. God, say something!  
  
But there was no need for words. I just took the few steps remaining and I kissed him, like I'd never kissed a boy before. 


End file.
